Harry Potter and the Horcrux Hunt
by Queen Helen
Summary: We all know what happened during the Horcrux Hunt, but what if something changed? What if Hermione left with Ron that night? What would have happened then? Let's find out ... HP/GW BW/FD Hermione&Ron bashing and some Molly bashing. Re-post
1. Chapter 1

_My dearest Ginny,_

 _Chances are that this letter will never find you, but I need someone to talk to and I have no one. I have finally reached my lowest point. Before he died, Professor Dumbledore left me a mission. I have to find and destroy some objects in order to be able to get rid of Tom Riddle once and for all. They are made from the darkest of magic. At first, we were planning on leaving after you were back at Hogwarts, but the Death Eaters had other plans. When we left the wedding, we went to London but we came across some Death Eaters looking for us and we ended up at Grimmauld Place. After a mission gone wrong we were forced to abandon it. We've been camping in the wild ever since September. We've found on of the objects._

 _I haven't stopped thinking about you. Whenever I can get away, I go to a quiet corner away from the other two, I activate the map and look at your dot. It makes me feel a bit closer to you. I know it's silly, but truthfully, I wouldn't be able to cope otherwise. You are my only company when I'm out in the cold during the cold nights, on guard duty. You are the only reason I keep going. The hope to see you again makes me keep fighting._

 _I won't lie to you. Things are pretty bad out here. We've got barely enough food to survive. We don't get any news about your family and the order. The conditions we live under are even worse._

 _We overheard Ted Tonks, Dean and their companions talking and found out about you guys breaking into Snape's office and how you were caught. I was terrified at first, but then they said you had to serve detention with Hagrid. I am very proud by the way. I made the mistake to say out loud that I was glad you only got detention with Hagrid who is our friend and loyal to the light. Ron exploded. He said some pretty bad things and accused me of some others. He said that I don't know what I'm doing and that I don't have a plan. Well, the funny thing is that after Dumbledore's funeral I told them that I have no plan and no idea what I'm doing. Plus, I had told them everything Dumbledore had told me. He said some more things and wands were drawn, but Hermione stopped us. Ron left and Hermione ran after him. They left me. I searched for them for over an hour but I couldn't stay in the rain any longer. Hermione took her bag with all of our supplies with her. My supper tonight was a mushroom. I'm out of food right now. I don't know what I'll do from now on._

 _Ginny, I don't know if I'll get out of this alive. I could get caught any moment. So, I feel the need to tell you some things. To begin with, my feelings towards you began changing the Easter of my fifth year when you brought me that egg. You always knew how to treat me when the others danced around egg shells. That summer, I really enjoyed spending time with you and I actually was looking forward for that. But when we got back to school, things got complicated. You were with Dean and I got a new pet. A monster in my chest that growled dangerously whenever Dean was even around you or I heard something about you. At first I tried to tell myself that it was brotherly instincts and that's why I was so protective over you. Those thought kept me awake many nights. And then, when Ron and I saw you and Dean making out in that corridor and I wanted to tear Dean apart, I knew. I was in love with you. I was so in love with you. I struggled with my feelings for a long time. I couldn't tell Ron as he would kill me and I also couldn't tell Hermione because, well you know her. And of course I didn't have Sirius, so I kept it to myself._

 _And I may or may not have something to do with the two of you breaking up. Nothing intentional or direct. One evening, as you were entering the portrait hole I was going out. I had my invisibility cloak on. Well, it wasn't Dean helping you through. It was me trying not to bump into you. I won't lie, I was glad when I heard you two broke up. And then we kissed. Best moment of my life. It was just magical. A worthy patronus memory._

 _Ginny, those few weeks were the best weeks of my life. Breaking up with you was the most difficult thing I ever had to do. I really didn't want to, but at the moment it seemed like a good way to keep you safe. I now know that it was stupid. You are a Weasley and Snape would have told them what you mean to me. And then that kiss on my birthday made me realize something. Something that both thrilled me and terrified me. I love you. I know that I have no right to tell you this after hurting you, but I love you. and I miss you so much. My only hope is that I will see you one day and I will be able to properly explain everything. Hopefully soon._

 _I should wrap this up and decide what the hell I'm going to do now that I'm all alone and with no supplies. I wish there was a way to see you, but this is not an option. It's not safe for either of us._

 _I love you,_

 _Harry._

'I really wish there was a way.' Harry thought, as he tucked away the letter in his pouch. Sighing, he left the table and looked around the tent to see what he was left with. He found some quills and parchment on the back, some blankets and one of his jumpers on the beds and a book that had fallen underneath Hermione's bed. He would check it out later. In the kitchen, he could only find a couple of mugs and plate, some coffee, tea and sugar.

"Fabulous!" he said sarcastically. He emptied his pouch on the table to see what else he had. It wasn't much. He had the Marauders Map, his invisibility cloak, his photo album, the fake Horcrux, his birthday gifts and his money bag, that contained 36 galleons, some knuts and a couple hundred pounds. At least he had some money. And the real Horcrux, of course.

He got up and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower, in an effort to warm up a bit. He cast a warming charm on the pipes and stepped into the shower. After several minutes, he was done. He looked at his clothes and with a flick of is wand he cleaned them up and dried them off. He dried his body and air and got dressed again. He cast a warming charm on his clothes and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

He sat on the table and summoned some parchment, ink and a quill.

What should he do? It was time to move and more importantly, he now needed a place to regroup. Could he go back to Grimmauld Place? The death eaters probably were watching it, so it was not safe. So where could he go? Well, there was a place, but he had sworn to never return there. Well, not much of a choice. In the morning he would pack and leave. He was going back to Privet Drive.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you like it, let me know what you think. I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Harry woe up the next morning, he tried to delay his departure as much as he could, in hopes that Ron and Hermione would return. He waited until midday, but there was no sign for either of them. With a heavy sigh, Harry began packing what little he was left with. He put everything in his pouch and then he canceled the protections around the camp site, under the protection of his invisibility cloak.

When he was done, it was time for him to move. He apparated on the street in front of #4 Privet Drive. He cast a detection charm Bill had taught him and was surprised to only find a minor monitoring charm. He carefully countered it and stepped on the property. Entering the house, he was a bit shocked to see what a mess the place was. Obviously the Death Eaters had taken their fury out on the house that night.

Everything was broken. The furniture was damaged and broken decorations littered the floor. In the kitchen, they had emptied the contents of all the cupboards on the floor and had broken several plates and other kitchen ware. Harry took out his wand and cast the spell Dumbledore had used the night they had visited Slughorn, the summer before his sixth year. Just like then, the furniture mended itself, broken vases were pieced back together ant various things flew back to their proper places. Only in a minute, everything was like the night Harry had left.

Once the spell had finished its job, Harry searched the kitchen for anything eatable. And he found nothing, much to his dismay. He had to go shopping. He concealed his scar and turned his hair and eyes to brown, before going to the local groceries store. With the money he had left, he bought some chicken, rice, asparagus and carrots. He needed some nutrients, truth to be told, so he had to eat healthy.

Back to Privet Drive, Harry cooked himself a nice hot meal, something he hadn't had in months. He prepared it on the portable gas stove, because the Dursleys had the electricity cut. After eating a generous amount, Harry put his invisibility cloak and began warding the property. When he was done, he returned in the house and decided to search the place for anything that could be useful to him.

He searched every inch of the house and he wasn't disappointed. Other than some blankets, pillows and linen, he found an envelope containing 500 pounds under Dudley's bed, another 200 pounds forgotten in jackets and purses. He also found a waterproof wrist watch and various other writing implements. He took some of the clothing Dudley had left behind. He was going to resize them and use them, since thanks to Hermione he had no other clothes left. He took everything downstairs and then he returned for his trunk, which he had left there with all his school things, thinking they would not be useful. Now he was thankful to have something potentially useful.

After he had taken those things downstairs, he sat on the table with a pen and a notebook to make a sum of what had gone wrong.

No solid plan

Relaying on Hermione way too much

Bad living conditions

Let Hermione be in charge

Trusted blindly (Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, the Order (?))

Didn't trust Ginny with It

Broke up with Ginny

Avoided Ginny

Well, things were pretty screwed up. Dumbledore hadn't told him enough. He didn't train him. And he, himself, didn't do enough to prepare himself. He should have, but then he thought that he would always have Hermione to solve his problems for him. And he forgave easily. Ron had abandoned him once three years ago with much ease. He should have kept an eye on him, but he hadn't. he was an idiot. A real idiot. And he had to change that. Quickly. He couldn't waist any more time. So, with that in mind, he made a second list of things he needed to do.

Gather all information about Tom Riddle

Possible hiding places

Possible horcruxes

Get supplies

Go to the bank

Contact the Order

Contact Ginny

Go to Godric's Hollow

Find a way to check Grimmauld Place

He had to do all these without getting caught, too. He sighed loudly and got up. He made himself a cup of tea and sat on the table once again. He tore the page from the notebook and placed it next to it. Then he took the pen once again and thought back to his first lesson with Dumbledore. He wrote down everything he knew of the Gaunt family and then he did the same for all the lessons he had with the late Headmaster and he added things from his own experience with Tom Riddle. It took him hours and four cups of tea. It was well after midnight when he finished.

He closed the notebook and got ready for bed. He was going to sleep on the couch that. So he used some spells on it to make it comfortable and took a pillow and some blankets that he had taken from upstairs. He had to rest. Who knew what would happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry felt much more rested than he had in months. His mind was clear and ready to face the challenges of the day ahead. But first he needed a good breakfast. Since the cupboards were empty, he decided to treat himself with a nice breakfast at the local diner. While eating, he was thinking about the things he needed to and how to get them done. One thing was for sure, though. He really needed to go to the Alley.

He needed to go to the Alley so he had to disguise himself with mundane means, just in case the charms failed. He could wear a winter hat to hide his scar and hair. He could use transfiguration to change the shape of his glasses and finally he could buy some colored contacts that lasted a day to hide his emerald eyes. Yup, those were some good options.

He decided to go to the Alley the next day. So, upon returning to Privet Drive, he sat down and began making a list of things he needed. After much thought, he composed a letter for the Weasleys and the Order. He owed them that much. Once the letter was written, he headed to London to buy brown colored contacts. He used muggle transportation to get there and on the way he decided upon another investment. A journal. He thought it would be a could way to keep track of his thoughts and ideas, so he got himself a leather bound notebook.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Harry had created an alias for himself, Jeff Harris. He was 18 years old and home schooled in America. He was visiting an ill Aunt of his and decided to explore the local market. So, the next morning, Harry got up and showered. He was about to shave, but then he got the idea to grow his facial hair to hide the shape of his face. Once he was satisfied he got dressed taking extra care when he put on the hat. He put on his contact lenses and put on his glasses that now looked like Percy's glasses. When he was ready, he grabbed his things and headed to the bus station.

* * *

The Alley was a shadow of its former self. It was worse than last year. You could hardly see anyone on the street. Many shops were closed down too. There were no children running around, no Quidditch fans outside of QQS. No girls looking at the shop windows. It was sad really.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the bank. It was pretty empty, so he walked straight to a teller. Though, he didn't expect what happened next.

"Oh, you came finally! Please come with me. You cannot be seen. You are a wanted man." The goblin barked.

Not having another choice, Harry followed him to a conference room.

"No one can over hear us in this room. You can speak freely, but first, what in the name of Gringott possessed you to came to the Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was shocked. How did he know … but then again the goblins tended to know many things.

"I need to visit my vault." He said simply.

"Which one?" the goblin asked casually.

"I thought I only had one." Harry said confused.

"Other than your school vault, there is the Potter Family Vault, the Black Family Vault that you got from Sirius Black. Then you can seize control over the Lestrange Fortune, as you are Bellatrix Lestrange's Head of House since Lord Black's passing. And of course you are the benefactor of various wills." The goblin explained.

"I didn't know … Really?" Harry said shocked.

"Indeed. Would you like to sign the appropriate papers to seize control over the Lestrange Vaults?" the goblin asked as if he was bored.

"Yes, please." Harry replied instantly. Of course he was going to seize control over them. If he could make Voldemort's life a bit difficult, he would. Not to mention how poetic it would be if the death eaters sponsored him. So, he gladly signed the papers the goblin gave him to seize those vaults and to accept the vaults and properties from various other wills. When everything was signed, the goblin gave him an inventory of his vaults and properties. He had to read it several times to comprehend the information. Because this was a hell a lot of money.

* * *

With an evil grin on his face, he asked the goblin to retrieve fifty thousand galleons from the Lestrange Family Vault. For a split second, it seemed to him that the goblin smirked, but the next moment it was gone. After twenty minutes, he had gotten the money and had exchanged half of it for pounds. He made his way down the Alley and visited every apothecary that hadn't closed down, and bought big amounts of everything. The shopkeepers seemed glad for some cash. Next stop was, of course, the bookstore, where he bought books on potions, wards and protections, disguise, the founders and DADA. He bought some potions equipment too, before slowly making his way to WWW.

He had decided to buy some things he wanted from their shop, before he gave them the letter so that he could walk away before they realized who he was. Not that he didn't want to speak to them as Harry, but it was dangerous. So, he entered the shop casually and began browsing the shelves. The shop was quite empty and quiet. But then it was to be expected, right? They were in the middle of a war. People tended to stay in their homes. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he picked up the things he wanted and headed to the cashier. Where the twins were. After greeting him politely, they ringed him up and Harry paid them.

"Hey, are you Fred and George Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" George asked.

"A guy paid me to give you this." He said and handed them the letter.

"What guy?" Fred asked.

"Don't know. He wore a cloak. Anyway, he gave me two galleons to deliver it and he also said to tell you that the Marauders will always help cause mayhem." Harry shrugged.

"Thank you." George nodded, understanding exactly who the sender was.

"You are welcome." Harry replied and with a heavy heart, he left the twins behind and headed back to Muggle London and apparated back to Privet Drive.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry was safely inside the wards of #4 Privet Drive, he sunk on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. It was difficult for him to see the twins, be right there with them and not being able to tell them that it was him, Harry. To tell them that he was okay, that he was alive and not to worry about him. And he also wanted to ask about the rest of the order. To ask if everyone was okay, how Tonks' pregnancy was going. But he couldn't for their sake. He wished he could find a way though. He really did.

Getting up, he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Once the steaming cup was placed on the kitchen table, harry turned his attention to his purchases. He placed all the packages on the table and began sorting through them. He tackled the books first and sorted them per subject. Then he set up the potions equipment o the dining table. He decided to start brewing later in the day. Next he sorted the potions ingredients alphabetically, to save himself sometime later. He made a mental note to find glass vases to store the ingredients, because the paper bags were not such a good idea, he didn't want them to spill. Once everything was in their proper place, harry took a pen and some paper and made a list of the things he needed but could easily get in the muggle world. First and foremost, groceries. And maybe he could get himself some proper clothing. He sat down and he made a list of the things he needed to buy and then a list with the things he needed and wanted to do.

 **Grocery shopping**

 **Clothes' shopping**

 **Brew potions**

 **Find a safe way to communicate**

 **Go to Godric's Hollow**

 **Call Kreacher**

 **Check Grimmauld Place**

Looking at his list, he realized that he had a lot of things to do and he wanted to do as many of them as he could before he went to bed. With that in mind, he got up and got to work. Firstly, he was going to the grocery store to buy some supplies for a week. He was planning on moving to another location soon, but he didn't know where, at least not yet. He got his things and then headed towards the store, enjoying the fresh air. Ten minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He spent a good hour browsing the shelves and picking up the things on his list, ending up spending a bit under 160 pounds. When he was done, he hid in an alley behind the store and sent all the bags to Privet Drive. With that done, he headed to a big store that sold clothing. He took his time there, choosing comfortable and warm clothes plus some underwear, socks and pajamas.

When he got back, it was time for lunch, so he made himself a pizza. He ate while at the same time, he made a list of the potions he was going to brew that afternoon. He was brewing some pretty basic potions for the time being, so he shouldn't have any problem with them. After he was done and he had cleaned up after himself, Harry prepared the ingredients for the first potion and began brewing. He was amazed at how easy it was to brew without a certain traitor breathing down his neck.

It took him three hours to complete the potions on his list and then another thirty minutes to put them in vials and secure them. He made a nice cup of tea and then sat down with some of the books he bought in the morning, some paper and a pen. He was looking to find a way to safely communicate with others. He really wanted to see if everyone was okay and let them know he was alive, too. And he really wanted to talk to Ginny, even for a minute. Just to make sure she was okay.

Thirty minutes into his research, an idea came to him. He still had the mirror Sirius had given him, well what was left of it anyway. The charms should still be in place, meaning that a diagnostic charm would be able to tell him what charms they had used to create them. After a quick search of his pouch, he found what he was looking for and sat back on the table, placing the mirror fragment on it carefully. He waved his wand in the proper pattern and took notes of the charms that popped up. Once he had written everything, he repeated the charm to make sure he wrote all the charms down. He studied the names of the charms and saw that some of them were covered in the books he had purchased earlier. He would have to return to the Alley for a visit to the bookstore to buy books that covered the rest of the charms thoroughly. And he would also buy some mirrors.

He wrote down the charms he needed to buy books fore on a spare piece of paper and then he went through the books to see which of them he was going to use for this project.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from #4 Privet Drive, a group of people gathered secretly at the basement of Hestia Jones' home. This group was known as The Order of the Phoenix, an organization fighting against Voldemort and his supporters. Said group had been declared illegal and thus had to meet in secret. They usually met every Sunday, but today was different. Two of the members had called an emergency meeting.

It took some time, before all the members had arrived and settled. Most of the Weasleys were there, the Lupins, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt , Hestia Jones, Daedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge and Minerva McGonagall among others.

"Kingsley, if I may say something before the twins tell us why they gathered us?" Molly asked.

"Of course, Molly." The man nodded.

"Yesterday, I had a visit. Ron and Hermione came to the Burrow. I tested them and it is indeed them. They are outside the door. I think we should let them in." she said the last bit to Kingsley, the new Order leader, who with a nod gave her permission. Molly stood at once and brought the two in. After a round of welcome back's and glad you're okay's, everyone settled once more.

"Where is Harry?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know. He forced us to leave him. He gave us no other choice." Hermione lied easily.

"Really now?" he said sarcastically.

"This is going to be interesting." George smirked.

"Now that we are all here, I think we should star the meeting by letting Fred and George explain why they called an emergency meeting." Kingsley's voiced boomed through the room.

"Yes, I do believe that we are all curious as to why this meeting is taking place." Remus Lupin commented, with most of the members nodding in agreement.

"It better be good boys! It's dangerous meeting like that." Their mother said.

"Well, it really depends on how you see it …" Fred started.

"Someone could see it as not that important …" George continued.

"And then why in Merlin's name you had as gather like that?" Molly demanded.

"Well, you see mother dearest …"

"Harry contacted us." They said effectively shutting up everyone. The twins could barely hold their grins in the sight of the paling new comers.

"Harry? Harry who?" their mother asked with wide eyes.

"Harry the Prince of Wales." Georg said sarcastically.

"Harry Potter, of course." Fred rolled his eyes.

That set everyone off. The twins didn't even try to understand what they were saying. So they sat there waiting for them to calm down.

"SHUT UP!" Bill shouted making the room quiet. "How old are you? three? Let them explain what happened first and ask questions later. And how are they supposed to answer to any of you if you all talk at the same time ?"

"Thank you, big brother." Fred said.

"Now that you are quiet, let us explain what happened today." George told them.

"So, this morning, we were at the shop when this guy walks in." Fred began.

"We didn't pay him any attention; he didn't stand out in any way." George continued.

"We didn't even notice him, until he came to us and asked if we were Fred and George Weasley."

"We said that yes that's us."

"That's when he gave us a letter, saying that a guy gave him two galleons to deliver it to us."

"When we asked him about said guy, he said that he wore a black cloak and he couldn't really see him." George explained.

"Then he left." Fred concluded, "leaving us with this letter." He said showing it to them.

"We checked it thoroughly before opening it." George added before his mother could lecture them.

"Who is going to read it out loud?" Fred asked the room.

"I will" Tonks raised her hand.

"Excellent, here you go" George handed her the letter and the twins stepped down.

 _Dear Order,_

 _I hope everyone is okay. Tonks congratulations on the baby! I hope the old wolf came to his senses, if not I will hex him until he does. Don't think that I won't Remus._

 _I am sure that you are all wondering where we are and what happened to us after we left the wedding. I cannot tell you much. We hid in the Muggle London for a bit, but then we got attacked by Death Eaters and we ended up at the old house of the Phoenix. We stayed there for a while. We planned our next big move, that you probably already know was at the Ministry and didn't go that well. We saw Mr. Weasley there and I even spoke to him. I told him that he was being watched. Though he didn't know it was me. We caused a big chaos there and as we were leaving a Death Eater tagged along and inevitably he learnt the secret of the house, so make sure to stay away from it. We went camping in the wild._

 _Things were bad. We were cold, we had little food and we were stuck in our progress of the mission. Tempers were high. We had numerous arguments. Ron and Hermione were talking behind my back and I knew it. They thought I had information that I hadn't shared with them, even though I told them they knew everything Dumbledore told me last year. It was two days ago though, when things got really bad. It all started when Ron said that his mother could cook a feast from thin air. Hermione said that it is not possible, due to Transfiguration Laws. We got in another row. It was then, when we heard that Ginny, Neville and Luna broke into Snape's office, in an effort to steal the Sword of Gryffindor and that they got detention with Hagrid in the forest. I was relieved that they were with Hagrid and I made the mistake to say it out loud. All hell broke loose after that. Long story short, wands were drawn and if it wasn't for Hermione's shield it would have gotten worse. Ron left and Hermione went after him. I heard them apparating away. They didn't return. I stay as much as I could, waiting for them, but I had to leave as Hermione had all the supplies with her and I had just some tea. I don't know what happened to them, but I hope they are okay._

 _I am at a safe location right now, but I plan on moving soon. I am looking for a way to safely communicate with you, but it will take some time. Bill, those spells you taught me are dead useful. Thanks by the way. I should wrap this up. I must do a few things, before I visit the Alley in the morning. Please be careful._

 _Take care,_

 _H.P._

 _P.S. in case you didn't figure it out, the guy that delivered the letter was me._


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dead quiet for a few moments, after Tonks finished reading the letter. But then, after the information had sunk in, everyone started talking at once. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Ron and Hermione, promising them a feast for them to eat and warm beds. Tonks was muttering colorful words while Remus was shaking his head. Bill was talking with the twins, McGonagall and Kingsley. Everyone was busy and not paying attention to the quietest member, until:

"YOU ABANDINED HIM?! WITH NO SUPPLIES?!" Fleur roared and then starting yelling at the two new comers in French.

"You don't know how it is out there! He has no plan! He would have gotten us killed! And I for one don't want to die in a fucking tend in a forest!" Ron shot back.

"Let me remind you Ronald that you refused any kind of help! You refused to even tell us about Harry's mission. It was your choice to go along with him! You knew very well that you would be in danger. He tried to make you stay back. So, don't try to blame everything on him!" Fleur said deadly.

"And how do you know all of that?" Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Because Harry and I talked quite a bit. You see, us the three remaining champions, developed a strong friendship after the Tournament. Not many know of it. Viktor and I have tattoos of our dragons to honor Cedric. We were going to take Harry too, but we never got the chance. Harry is like a little brother to me. And I will help him as much as I can. And don't think that I believe that crap about him forcing you to leave him." Fleur said and you could feel power radiating from her.

"Well, I think that we have a lot to think about. I think we should all go home. I will see you all on Sunday. Stay safe everyone." Kingsley intervened, closing the meeting.

"Fred, George you are having dinner with us tomorrow." Fleur said to the twins, leaving them no other choice.

Harry spent a big part of the day researching the charms on the mirrors. Some of them were hard, but he was confident that with a bit of practice he would be able to pull them off. That made him think of how little effort he put on anything other than the DADA at school. Merlin what an idiot he was! He started his magical education as a mediocre student because he didn't want the attention and then he put less effort so that he could keep his so-called friends happy. Neither liked it when he did better than them at school. And he didn't want to lose them. Yeah, it did him a world of good. And of course, some professors didn't help matters. Dumbledore didn't do a thing to help him train for the battle against Tom Riddle. He himself, should have tried harder after learning of the prophesy, but he was too busy worrying about Malfoy. And he was right. But as always, no one believed him. Well, that got Dumbledore killed, didn't it?

With a bitter laugh, Harry made an addition to his list of things to do, _**train**_.

Harry put his books and notes away, and then got dressed warmly. He was going for a walk to clear his head. He locked the house behind him and began walking without any specific destination in mind. He just walked. While walking, he made a mental list of things he wanted to buy, mainly books and some clothes that were nice and warm.

A few minutes later, he found himself at the local park. Looking around, he saw that he was alone. He didn't mind it at all. He went ahead and sat on the bench closest to the trees. He always liked that spot.

He settled and closed his eyes taking the sounds of the familiar park in. The wind that blew the fallen leaves, the rusty sound from the broken swings, the sound of a crying animal ….

Harry's eyes opened wide. An animal was there and it needed help. And it was a small one from the sound of it. He lit his wand and started looking around. It should be near him as the sound was clear. And right he was. A couple of trees to his left, was a tiny ball of black fur. Harry approached it carefully and slowly took it on his hands. It was a little black puppy. And it was trembling from the cold.

"Hello little guy." He said softly. "Don't worry we'll get you all warmed up and fed." He told the puppy, casting a warming charm on it.

Harry walked back to #4 as quickly as he could. Once there he grabbed a clean tea towel and cast a warming charm on it. Then he placed his new friend on a pillow with it, to keep the puppy warm. Then he chopped some left-over chicken breast and vegetables for it to eat, as he currently hadn't had any dogfood. Then, he put some water in a bowl with a few drops of an overall healing potion. He put them next to the pup and then sat next to it with a book.

It was a little after nine in the evening, when the puppy left its make-shift bed. Looking curiously around, it spotted Harry reading and let out a small bark.

"Oh, you are awake! Feeling any better? "he asked, not sure if the puppy could understand him.

The dog looked at him for a second before barking shyly twice.

"I will take that as a yes, even though I don't speak dog. Sirius would know, I think. "Harry said to the puppy and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He truly missed his godfather. "I think we should find you a name, what do you think?" he said and the puppy perked up. "So, Hagrid showed us this spell that can tell me if you are a boy or a girl. You won't feel a thing, don't worry." he said and picked up his wand. He pointed it at the dog and cast the spell. The moment he cast it, a soft pink veil appeared around the puppy.

"So, you are a girl." Harry smiled. "I always wanted a puppy, you know. I used to joke around with Sirius about giving him a de-aging potion, so that he could be my puppy." Harry said nostalgically. " Come on, you can pick any book you like and we will use it to find you the perfect name." Harry said and picked her up. He moved them to the dining table, where all his books were now.

"Go on, pick which ever you like." he said gesturing the books. The puppy looked at the books fir a few seconds as if reading the titles. Then, she moved towards the middle of the piles and put her little paw in front of one.

It was a charm book he had bought recently. It was an interesting book and useful, but he had yet to read it. He picked it up and opened it on a random page. Scanning the script, he found two names, a female and a male.

"Well, it seems like we have a name for you." Harry smiled. "How a do you like the name Hope?" he looked at her. The puppy barked happily in acceptance of her new name and licked Harry's hand.

"Well, I think we have a winner." Harry smiled happily. It was good to have some company again. And he was sure that Hope would not judge him behind his back. And who knew, maybe she would bring him some luck.

The next morning Harry woke up well rested and refreshed. It was nice to have some company again. He hated being alone during those dark times. Rolling to his side, he noticed Hope next to him curled up, probably waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning, Hope." he said causing the puppy to perk up at the sound of his voice. "I see you are doing really good this morning." he smiled, scratching her behind her ears. "I have no food for you or anything dog related, so how about a quick visit to the pet store?" Harry asked and Hope barked excitedly.

It wasn't long before Harry was washed and dressed. Checking to see he had everything he apparated with hope to an alley behind the shopping district of Surrey. Harry entered a big pet store with Hope in his arms. They found an employee who helped them pick up everything for Hope's care and entertainment plus a couple of books for Harry, because truth to be told he didn't know much about dogs. Among their purchases, was a purple collar with some crystals, for which Hope seemed very pleased.

It wasn't long before they were back to Privet Drive. After a hearty breakfast, Harry settled on the floor with a tone of papers, in an effort to sort everything out and start working. Hope was next to him with one of her new toys, playing and keeping him company. He decided to start studying the papers the bank gave him, looking for housing alternatives.

He now owned a lot of properties around the globe, through the various families. The Blacks and thee Lestranges owned way to many houses, considering that there were only three Lestranges left and a total of six Blacks, him through his grandmother Dorea, Draco and his mother, Bellatrix and Andromeda and her daughter Tonks. He sorted the properties by continent and then by country. Harry decided that he should leave the country due to the danger of him being discovered, but he wanted to stay close to England so he could work easier. So, the properties in Asia, Africa, Australia, America, Russia and South Europe were not what he was looking for. That left him with properties in Netherlands, Belgium and France. Looking closely, he saw that he had more properties in France, maybe he could use them in the war effort. Maybe to hide the wanted. That did it. He was heading to France in a week's time.

He set aside the papers for the other properties and took a closer look to the French ones. He had properties outside of Paris, Lyon, Versailles and some other big cities of the country. After a good look, Harry decided to go to the Black Manor outside Paris. He wrote down the name of the house and then he began listing the things he had to do regarding it. The first thing was cleaning. The house had been closed for many years, after all. Maybe he could ask Kreacher to go and clean up a bit.

"Kreacher!" Harry called and just the next second, a 'crack' was heard and the old elf appeared before him.

"Master Harry! You called for Kreacher? What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?" the elf bowed.

"Hello Kreacher. Well, I plan on moving to the Back Manor outside of Paris, and I was wondering if you could do anything about cleaning there?"

"Of course, Kreacher will inform the Head Elf. The elves will have the house ready for Master Harry. When Master Harry wants to move there?"

"In a week." Harry replied.

"As master wishes. Is anything else Kreacher can do for Master?"

"Yes, actually. You see I own a lot of properties now, from different Families, can you make sure that things are as I want them in every property?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Kreacher can do this. Shall I return later and Master can tell me exactly what Master wants?" Kreacher suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Take care of that and I'll have a list of my requests ready when you return." Harry said.

Kreacher bowed and left for the manor, leaving Harry compose that list.

Far away, in a castle, a young woman made a wish before going to face the day ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry spent the rest of the day working. He composed the list for Kreacher first and then he continued working on his research of the Horcruxes. He made a sort list of possible hiding places, but on the top of his list was Hogwarts. He was so sure that he could find something there. Plus, he wanted Prince's book back. It held precious knowledge.

Sighing, Harry got back to his papers. He needed a plan. And good one, too. Security should be really tight, now. Especially during the night, he guessed. Mischief happened during the night.

His best shot was to go during day time. He could sneak in through the forest during the early hours of the morning and wait for the doors to open. Then, using his cloak he could easily walk around the castle. He could retrieve his book and look for any relics from the founders. And maybe, just maybe, he could see Ginny. Afterwards he could either spend the night at the RoR or he could leave before nightfall.

But first, he had to complete the mirrors. He put his disguise back on and took the list of spells he needed. He apparated outside of the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the Alley, making sure to stay as far from the WWW as he could.

He got several books that contained the spells he needed plus some more that caught his eye. One titled: Safe and Secret communication. It sounded interesting and useful. On his way ack, he picked up a few mirrors, he thought it would be useful to have several of them at hand.

With that done, he returned to Privet Drive. He fed Hope and got back to work, promising her a nice walk in the afternoon. He picked up the appropriate books and started reading them and taking notes. By the time he called it a day, he had gone through half of them. He put away his notes and started on dinner. Once it was ready, he took Hope out for aa walk. That night he also gave Kreacher the list he had composed.

The next three days, were spent researching and working on the mirrors. He as determined to have them done as soon as he possibly could. He had also made a list with possible Horcrux that Tom could have hidden at Hogwarts.

* * *

On the fourth day, he woke up early in the morning. The sun had yet to come out. He dressed and apparated on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Carefully, he walked through the forest, avoiding the creatures that lived there.

At seven o'clock sharp, the doors of the castle opened and Harry made his way inside. Not wasting any time, Harry made his way to the seventh floor. He quickly checked his map to see if he was alone and opened the room. He entered and the doors closed behind him.

He decided to walk around a bit first, to see if he could find anything useful, or any sign of a Horcrux before looking for the book.

He began walking around, looking for anything worthy. He picked up several books that looked centuries old, a few daggers, some chests, a couple of trunks and every wand he came across. He put them in his pouch and then he continued towards the book. He found the tiara, which he had used to mark the hiding place of his old potion's book. Looking at it more carefully, a bell began ringing inside his head. He had come across it during his research. It was something that supposedly had gone missing centuries ago. It was Ravenclaw's Diadem. Harry picked it up, to examine it, but he dropped it immediately.

It was a Horcrux.

His eyes widened in shock. He had found another one. He secured it in a spare chest he found nearby and put it in his pouch.

When his racing heart calmed down, he took the map back out and scanned it. Everyone was in class and the Headmaster's office was empty. Harry headed straight there. He maybe could find something useful there.

He gave the password to the gargoyle and proceed up the stairs. He scanned the room and realized that not much had changed since the last time he was there. He was glad for that. He looked around and his eyes landed on the basinet he was so familiar with. Dumbledore's pensive. He picked that up along with the memories they had studied. He also took a few books that looked promising and the already destroyed Horcruxes. All the while checking the map constantly.

He saw that Snape was on rout to the Headmaster's office, he quickly left. He was roaming through an abandoned hallway, when he bumped on someone.

"Shit!" he swore.

"Who is there?" Neville Longbottom demanded.

Making a decision Harry replied, "It's Harry." He said lowering his hood.

Neville's eyes went wide, "What was I looking at after the last DA meeting before Christmas, in our fifth year?"

"You were looking at the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix. Who put it there?" Harry asked.

"You did. It was given to you by your godfather." Neville replied easily. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. "They are out for your blood."

"I know, but I had to come. I need a couple of things." Harry explained.

"Get your ass at the common room and up to our dorm. Stay there under your cloak, until I come for you. the password is Fawkes." Neville instructed him.

"Okay, thanks Neville." Harry nodded and disappeared under his cloak once again.

Harry made his way to his old common room, confusing The Fat Lady immensely. He climbed the stairs to the seventh-year boy dormitory and sat on the bed that should have been his. Looking around the room, a flow of memories flowed him. His first Christmas at Hogwarts, his first present, hanging out with the guys, kissing Ginny … so many happy memories, that now seemed a life time away. He would give right about anything to have some more time with Ginny, to be happy with her. but would she ever be able to forgive him? To take him back? He had hurt her, he knew that. But he was hurt, too. He cared about her more than anyone in the whole wide world.

He dared to hope that he would come out of this alive. He dared to hope for a future. A happy future, with Ginny. They would graduate, her top of her class. Then she would have try outs with the Holyhead Harpies which would give her, her dream job of becoming a chaser for the all-female team. He didn't know what career path he would follow. He couldn't see himself as an Auror anymore. Not that he needed a job. He was pretty well off. He would propose on her 21st birthday or maybe the Christmas after that. They would get married the following year and then he would take to honeymoon in Greece. Three years later they would start trying for baby. A tiny little human. The continuation of his Family ….

But would he be able to have all that? Would he be able to be happy? Would he be able to survive? Would he?

The opening of the dorm's door shook him out of his thoughts. Looking that way, Harry's breath was caught in his throat.

Neville had not come alone. Ginny was with him. But what shocked him the most was not her being there. It was her appearance. She was thinner than the last time he saw her. She looked exhausted, ready to fall down. She was pale, really pale. Her hair was dull. There was a cut on her lip and a faded bruise was around her left eye. There was also a cut on her neck that made Harry's blood run cold. His eyes met her gaze. Her eyes were haunted and pained. There was no spark in them. His heart shuttered into a million pieces.

"You can come out." Neville said softly.

Harry froze for a moment. What would she say to him? Would she want to see him? But his need to take her in to his arms won over. He took off the cloak, facing her.

Ginny raised her wand a him. "What did I give you as a birthday gift on your 17th birthday?" she asked faintly.

"The best kiss of my entire life. You said that you didn't know what to get me, you wanted something that I could take with me, to remember you by." Harry said softly.

Ginny lowered her wand and ran to his arms, which automatically wrapped themselves around her keeping her close to him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I had to come here for my mission. I had hoped to see you, too." He explained.

"Harry, there is a prize on your head!" she exclaimed.

"I told him that, too." Neville said. "But I thought that since he was already here, you'd like to see him."

"Thank you." they said together.

"But I also have an ulterior motive." He continued. "You need to take her out of here. They'll kill her, Harry. I don't know how much more she can take."

"What have they been doing to you?" he asked, looking in to her eyes.

"Th-they have been torturing me, mostly." She replied, avoiding his gaze. "And ridiculing me."

"She was barely standing last night, when she came back from her detention. You need to take her, Harry." Neville told him.

"I am taking her with me. Here, take this." He said and handed him a mirror. "If you say my name, mine will vibrate and when I pick it up, we will be able to talk. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"Thank you. I will." His fellow Gryffindor replied and took the mirror. "Be careful, both of you."

"We will. Thank you, Neville." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Nev. Take care." Ginny said hugging her friend.

"You, too, Gin. You, too." He hugged her back.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go." Harry said.

"Let's go." Ginny said and Harry put the cloak around them.

Getting out of Hogwarts was not an easy thing to do. They had to be very careful to feet together under the cloak and be soundless, so they had to move slowly _and_ stay out of the way. They almost bumped with the Carrows. They finally made it to the forest, where they could walk more freely. When they made it to the edge of the forest, Harry apparated them to Privet Drive.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, she is alive! I know, I know it's been a while, but I was stuck. Sorry. Please read and review. I am always glad to hear from you.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Queen Helen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fleur moved around the kitchen of Shell Cottage, getting everything ready for dinner. It had not been long after the Order meeting, but she was still troubled. She was relieved to hear from her little brother, but what he had to say worried her. He was all alone out there, trying to complete an almost impossible mission with very little supplies. His two so called best friends had abandoned him and lied about it to everyone. Oh, how she wished she could help him.

"Darling, the twins are here." Her husband entered the kitchen with Fred and George right behind him.

"Welcome, mes frères. You had no troubles, I hope?" she greeted them, kissing their cheeks.

"Everything is fine, Fleur." George said.

"We're good. How about you guys." Fred nodded.

"We're fine. Fleur worries about Harry a lot, though." Bill said.

"I don't blame her, bro." George sighted.

"Not to mention Ginny." Fleur added.

"I can't understand what possessed our parents and sent her at Hogwarts with three high ranking Death Eaters running around." Bill said infuriated.

"Welcome to the club. We can't understand it either." Fred said.

"We haven't heard from Hogwarts for almost two weeks. And we are getting worried." George added.

"We have to believe that they are all fine, either wise we will go crazy." Fleur told them. "Come, let us eat."

They ate in relative silence, each one thinking of what had been happening, trying to find a way to help Harry and Ginny. In the end, they decided to wait a little longer. Surely someone from the school would send a message in the DA galleons, which Fred and George had always with them. Maybe Ginny would send a coded message. And maybe, just maybe Harry would visit the twins again.

Much to their surprise, one of their hopes would come true a couple of days later.

Harry and Ginny appeared outside of #4 Privet Drive, almost soundlessly, under Harry's cloak. Looking around to make sure they were alone, they walked to the front door and got in the house. Only then Harry took the cloak off.

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked his girl, awkwardly.

"No, they have been withholding food from us to teach us a lesson." Ginny replied, looking at her feet.

"Gin, look at me, please." He said cupping her face. Her eyes slowly traveled up, meeting his emerald orbs. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have been very strong, and I am very proud of you. Remember that." He kissed her cheek in conclusion.

"Thank you, Harry." She said sincerely, her eyes watering.

"So, how about some chicken soup?" he smiled at her.

"It sounds wonderful." Ginny smiled back.

"Great. I just need a few minutes to heat it up-" he was interrupted by a small bark coming from near Ginny's feet. "And this is Hope. I found her at the park he other day. Hope, this is Ginny. I told you about her, remember?" but hope did not pay him any mind. She was busy sniffing the new comer.

When she was satisfied, she barked happily at Ginny wiggling her tail.

"She wants to play. Why don't you go have fun until I get dinner ready?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Come on, Hope let's go play." Ginny said to the puppy and followed her to the living room.

Harry smiled to himself and got to work.

After the delicious dinner, they had tea at the living room. Hope had made herself comfortable on Ginny's lap and the redhead was only happy to have the pup liking her.

"Harry, where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"They … they left me. Tempers were high, you know. We were camping in the wild, with little food and we finally snapped." He sighed and told her what had happened.

"Do remind me to hex them the next time I see them." Ginny commented, barely controlling her temper. "And speaking of which, I still have the trace on me, Harry. Maybe I should go."

"Don't ever say that again, Ginny. Never. We will find a way around it, I promise you." Harry said, looking her in the eyes.

Ginny pulled him in her arms, holding him close. She finally let her tears run down her cheeks. She had been through a lot the past few months and it had taken its toll on her.

After a few minutes, Harry broke away from her hug. "Would you like to take a shower?" he asked wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "It will help you relax and feel better."

"I don't have any clothes with me Harry. I only have my wand and the DA galleon."

"I will transfigure you something to wear for tonight and we'll wash what you are wearing now. Then tomorrow we can go pick up somethings. Money is not an issue." Harry explained.

"Okay." She nodded. "So, what are you up to, now?"

"Well, I'm regrouping. Though I made some great progress today at Hogwarts. I found one of the artifacts I am looking for. I originally came to Hogwarts to see you. to get some hope, some strength. Then, I decided to take the Potions book I had hid in the room of hidden things. There, I accidentally found the artifact. I just have to destroy it." He explained. "I am also looking for a way to safely communicate with the Order. I went to the Alley the other day, under heavy disguise and gave the twins a letter. I just wanted to let them know that I am alive."

"You did a good thing. You have no idea how worried we were after you disappeared. I was so worried for you. Fleur was beside herself with worry. We actually became good friends after the wedding." Ginny chuckled lightly.

"I am glad. She is a great witch." Harry kissed her forehead.

"She is. She has been a great help. I wish I could let them know that I am safe." She sighted.

"Well, maybe we could. We could use the same methods as I did when I went to the alley. We can talk to them, for a bit. I am sure they will recognize my disguise, so not much of a choice. Maybe we can give them a mirror like the one I gave Neville." Harry suggested.

"Really?" the witch asked hopefully.

"We need to be very careful, but yes. We could ask for their help for the trace situation." Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed and attacked him with a hug, knocking Hope over.

That night, they ended up sleeping on the modified couch together. It was Harry's best night's sleep. They had breakfast and then, after checking that the mirror for the twins was working, they left for London. They made a stop and bought a natural looking brunette wig for Ginny. Her red hair would be a dead giveaway.

They decided to get her some clothes and toiletries, before going to the alley, because they didn't know how long they'd be. so, they got her a few basic things and shrunk the bags down to fit in Ginny's pocket. They hid in a dark side street and apparated to the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron.

With every step they took towards WWW, Ginny grew more nervous. "Relax, everything will be perfectly fine." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I am being silly, I know." She said to him. They had reach the door of the shop. Ginny took a deep breath and got in.

They looked around the shelves for a bit, waiting for either one of the twins to notice Harry. But, now they couldn't spot either one of them.

"It would be just like them to be in the back room just when we need them to be on the front." Ginny commented tensely.

"They'll come, don't worry." Harry assured her, looking around.

It was twenty minutes later when the twins emerged from the back. Fred walked to the other side of the shop from them and George sat behind the cashier. Now, though it was Harry's turn to be impatient.

"Let's surprise them." He took Ginny's hand and walked up to George.

"Excuse me?" he said politely.

"Hello, how can I he-" George began saying, but he cut himself when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Bloody hell …." He breathed wide eyed. "Fred! I need you at the back room! Now!" he exclaimed and took the new comers to said room, with his twin right behind them.

Once the door was secured behind them, both twins raised their wands towards Harry. "When you finished your fourth year, you gave us something. What was it?" George questioned.

"My reward from the Tournament. I told you to buy something to someone. What and to whom." Harry said.

"New dress robes for Ron." The twins chorused and lowered their wands.

"Merlin, Harrykins!" they hugged him together.

"Great to see you." George said sincerely.

"Who is your friend?" Fred asked curiously. "She looks oddly familiar."

"Well, I would hope so. You know me my whole life." Ginny said softly. "You taught me how to aim my hexes properly."

"Ginny?!" they exclaimed together.

"Yeah?" she said weakly. In one synchronized move they hugged her tightly.

"Thank Merlin, you are safe!"

"We were so worried."

"Tell us what happened. How come you are out of Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Not that we are not thankful for that, but you know…"

"We are curious."

"Well, I snuck in the castle yesterday. I needed a couple of things. Long story short, I bumped in to Neville and he brought Ginny to me, I was at the dorm where he had sent me. He said that I should take her with me, because he thought they were going to kill her. They were torturing her. I was not about to let her stay there a moment more than she had to, so I took her with me." Harry explained.

"And I will be staying with him, too." Ginny said firmly.

"Well, I think it is the best idea. You will be safer with him." Fred said troubled.

"Yes, no one knows where he is. Once they realize you are missing, they will come to the Burrow for sure. And we will be next." George added.

"Please, take care of her, Harry." Fred asked.

"You don't have to ask. I will protect her with my life." Harry looked him in the eye and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"And we believe you." George nodded his head.

"And whatever you need, do not hesitate to ask, alright?" Fred told them.

"Actually…" Harry looked at Ginny "we need your help for something."

"Whatever it is Harry, just name it." George urged him on.

"We need you to do some research." Harry said slowly.

"On how to get rid of the trace." Ginny added.

"Now, that is a challenge …" Fred commented surprised.

"I mean, it is logical. You need to get rid of her trace." George added.

"But we may need to bring Bill in on this."

"He is the expert on breaking charms and things."

"We talked about it and we decided to let in on this both Bill and Fleur." Harry said.

"But no one else. You can tell no one else that we came here or anything. Alright?" Ginny stretched.

"We promise." They said together.

"One more thing, before we leave." Harry said and fished out a hand mirror. "This is a two-way mirror. Call my name and I will answer from the other end. It is the safest way to communicate. Neville has one too." Harry left it on the desk. "We can check in with each other. We can let you know that we are safe, or you can tell us how things are going etc."

"This is brilliant." Fred marveled.

"Ingenious." George admired.

"Remember, only Bill and Fleur can now about it. About everything. No one else." Ginny said once again.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone else." Fred nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Ginny smiled at her brothers.

"We should get going." Harry told them, sadly.

"Yes, you should."

"Not a good idea to spend much time in the alley."

"Take care." Ginny said and hugged them tightly.

"We will." Fred promised.

"You two keep safe, you hear?" George bro hugged Harry.

"We will do our best." Harry said.

Once the goodbyes had been said, Harry and Ginny left the Alley and apparated to Privet Drive. The did not say much for quite some time. They prepared some late lunch and ate in silence. Later they were in the living room, sitting side by side. Hope was playing on the floor besides them with her toys.

"Gin?" Harry said reluctantly.

"Yeah, Harry?" she looked at him.

"We are at war and we don't know if we will live to see the next morning, but I want to live, you know? I want to do things. I don't want to have to wander what would have happened if I had said or done something I wanted to do, and I didn't. So, there is something I want to tell you and I don't want to wait, because I want you to know." He took a deep breath and looked at her eyes finally. Her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Tell me." She encouraged softly.

"I know that I hurt you, but I hurt, too. A lot. It was the hardest thing I have ever done and at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but I didn't want to do it. I did it, though because you are the most important thing in my life. I love you, Ginny. I really do. And I'd do anything for you."

Ginny came closer to him and took his face between her hands. "You noble prat. Yes, you did hurt me. A lot. But I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood. I was crushed after you broke up with me. I really wanted to hex you for a moment, but then I understood. And I vowed to be patient and wait for you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he asked hoarsely.

"Because I loved you back then and I love you now, too. And I want to be with you. so, I will wait for you, however long it takes." She looked him in the eyes and Harry could see tears filling her eyes.

"I don't want to wait." He said huskily.

"Then don't." she told him.

That was all he needed to hear. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. They poured all their feelings in to that kiss. All the worries, the fears, the passion and their hopes. The hope that they will survive the war and that they will be happy. The hopes that everything would be okay at the end.

 **A/N: It's been a while, I know. But life can be real busy. So, here is the next chapter. I will probably start the next one asap. I have so many ideas in my head. Do keep in mind that reviews make me type faster. Tell me what you think, what you like and don't like, what you think it is going to happen or just say hi! I love to hear from you. Until the next time …**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Queen Helen**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, my dashing twin" Fred sighed after Harry and Ginny left, "I believe we should pay a visit to our wise big brother."

"Indeed, we do." George nodded his head. "I'll floo Fleur to expect us for dinner." He said and moved to the fireplace.

* * *

At five thirty that afternoon, Fred and George apparated outside of the ward perimeter, surrounding Shell Cottage. They stepped inside of it and walked to the front door. With one fluid motion, they both knocked the door seven times. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the scarred face of Bill Weasley.

"What do I know about you, that no one else does?" he asked.

"We are engaged." They replied together.

"Well, obviously not to each other…" George added.

"Though we are both dashing and brilliant." Fred pipped in.

"Who was the first one to learn that you were getting married to Fleur?" George asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Ron." Bill smirked back. "Come on in. Fleur is in the kitchen." He opened the door fully letting them in.

"Bonsoir, Fleur." They greeted her together, each getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a seat." She offered and waved her wand, serving them tea.

"Thank you."

"So, what happened?" Bill asked a little impatient.

"Well, in the next couple of days you will hear that Ginny is missing." George began, calmly.

"She WHAT?!" Bill exclaimed.

"Don't panic. Hear us out first." Fred said coolly.

"We got a visit today, in the shop."

"By a couple." Fred grinned.

"We recognized one. It was the same guy that delivered us the letter for the order." George explained.

"Harry?" Fleur asked wide eyed.

"The one and only." The twins chorused.

"Who was the other one?" Bill inquired.

"Ginny." The twins told them.

"Ginny? Our sister Ginny?"

"The very same."

"How?"

"Well, apparently, Harry managed to get in to Hogwarts." George said.

"And on his way out he accidently bumped In to Neville. He asked Harry to wait for him at the dorms. Harry did as he asked, for some reason. He Is not known to do as he is asked, usually." Fred continued. "Though, thank Merlin he did this time"

"Anyway, when Neville went to the dorms, he was not alone. He had brought Ginny. After their reunion, Neville asked Harry to take her out of there." George took the lead again.

"Because he did not know how much longer it would be before they killed her." Fred said grimly. "They are torturing them. Badly."

"Harry, of course, was not about to let her stay there a moment longer. And we are very thankful for that." George disclosed.

"Thank, Merlin." Bill breathed, relieved.

"They are together now, then?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, and they intend to stay that way. Ginny was firm about it."

"I don't think it is a good idea to have her back with the family they will start looking for her very soon." Bill said.

"That's what we said, too."

"What else did they say?" Fleur asked eagerly.

"Two things, really. First, they want our help." George spoke.

"With what?" Fleur pressed.

"They need to get rid of Ginny's trace." Fred was the one to give her the answer.

"Of course. She needs to be able to use magic." Bill commented. "Other than reaching seventeen, though, there is only one way to get rid of the trace."

"What?" the twins asked together.

"She has to get married." Fleur said.

Her reply was met by silence. The brothers looked at each other. Then to Fleur.

"She is not off age." George acknowledged.

"She needs parental permission."

"Mother will not allow it." Bill sighed.

"Well, let me do some research, I have an idea." Fleur grinned mischievously. She knew things the Weasley men did not know. She knew that Harry and Ginny really loved each other. Harry had also expressed his hope of one day proposing to his redhead girl. Maybe that day would come sooner rather than later.

"Okay, then. Do your research and we'll see how it goes, darling." Bill sighed.

"I will start tonight. What else did they say?"

"We are not to tell anyone else of their visits. No one. It stays between the four of us." Fred said firmly.

"They also gave us this." George took the mirror out of his pocket.

"Um, what is this exactly?" Bill arched an eyebrow. He had a suspicion.

"This, oh wise one, is a part of a set of mirrors that are connected to each other. Neville has one. Harry has one, too." Fred explained.

"Rather smart, eh?" George chuckled.

"Ingenious." He marveled.

* * *

"What do you have in mind?" Bill kissed his wife's neck.

"Well, I think I am going to pay a visit to my parents. They will know where I need to go to get the information I need. I am thinking about leaving tomorrow. I'll stay four or five days. When I come back, I promise you I will have everything ready." Fleur embraced him.

"Thank you, for doing this." He breathed in to her hair.

"Nonsense, Ginny is my sister now, too, and as you know I consider Harry my brother. I will do anything in my power to help them." Fleur said firmly.

"You are amazing." Bill smiled at her.

"Mais oui, didn't you know?" Fleur chuckled, as Bill picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom.

* * *

Harry was laying on the make shift bed, holding Ginny close to him. She seemed so peaceful, sleeping. He was so happy to have her with him. He could already see the change in himself. He was more optimistic than he was before. He had hope again. Because Ginny was his reason to keep fighting.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and Ginny snuggled closer to him. That, he decided, was one of the best feelings in the world. Having the woman you love all snuggled up next to you.

A set of tiny paws climbed up to him and Hoped curled up between them. "Well, I can't forget about you, now can I?" Harry chuckled softly, caressing her soft fur.

His mind drifted back to all those wonderful moments he had spent with Ginny. Even before their first kiss. She had been always there for him. She had helped him a great deal during his horrible fifth year. And then they had become a couple and Harry could not remember ever being this happy. His heart had broken to a million pieces when he broke up with her. But at the time, he thought that it would protect her. he honestly did.

He had spent every day since then, imaging their reunion. That thought led him to a newest memory of a purchase. He bought something in a small black box only a few days before his Ginny came with him. And he was itching to give it to her.

* * *

The next few days were quite busy for everyone. Bill, Fred and George were using all their resources to find aa way around the trace, though they did not have much luck. They had a attended the weekly order meeting as usual, though they did not stick around to chat. They had gladly noted, that Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Apparently, the Order did not want them to become members.

Fleur had used Muggle means of transportation and flew to Paris. She spent five days there. She got all the information she needed and then arranged a few things, she deemed essential to have in such an occasion.

Harry and Ginny had spent their time studying the wizard once called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry showed her several memories and they spent quite some time talking about them and analyzing them. Ginny had also stopped him once from saying the word 'Voldemort' out loud. The name had been made a taboo. Had he said it, Death Eaters would arrive to their location in a matter of moments. They had agreed on calling him Tom. The name he had gotten from his Muggle father. Harry found it poetic.

They had even visited a couple sites that Harry thought that might have been his hiding places. Thus far, they had no luck.

They were planning to visit Godric's Hollows, too. This time it was not for searching purposes, necessarily. No, it was where everything started for Harry. He was born there. He had spent the first year of his life and the only time with his parents at that town. His parents were buried there. He wanted to visit them. He always had, really. But now, he could.

Harry had also made another decision. A good one. It was something that would change his life and the fate of the war.

 **A/N: So, this is a somewhat smaller chapter, but I thought it was needed. Can anyone guess what Harry is about to do? Or what Fleur is putting together? Please let me know what you think. Remember, reviews make me type faster. A huge thanks to everyone that has taken the time to leave a review. Until the next time.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Queen Helen.**


	9. Chapter 9

That morning dawned bright and clear. It was as if the skies knew. But then, maybe they did. For it would be a special day in the lives of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

It had been decided that they would visit Godric's Hollow that day. They woke up bright and early and began their preparations. They made sure that their disguises were as spotless as possible and took the bus to King's Cross station. It was early in the morning, so the station was mostly empty.

Harry was holding Ginny's hand firmly with his own. The time had come.

They entered the station and after getting their tickets, they walked towards the waiting area. Memories played though his mind from the six previous times he had stood there. The first time he had seen the Weasleys, the blocked portal and the flying car, Sirius escorting him to the train for his fifth year ….

"You know, this is the exact spot, where I first saw you." he pointed across from them, by the platform 9.

"You remember that?" Ginny asked surprised, as Harry led her towards the spot gently.

"Yes, I do. I thought that you were cute, too. I think that I knew even then, that you were going to be very special to me." He told her caressing her cheek.

"I really wanted to be your friend, but my crush did not make things easy for me." The red head smiled shyly.

"Well, it was a bit embarrassing at times, yes." He chuckled lowly. "But you are very special to me. You are the most important person in my life. And I love you, very much. And I promise you that I will do everything I possibly can so that both of us will see the end of this war and soon. I may not be good with words, but I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I know, we may be young, but …" Harry took a deep breath and dropped to one knee in front of Ginny, pulling out a brilliant ring. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears and her hand flew up to her mouth, when Harry kneeled in front of her. "I love you with all my heart. You are my reason to fight. You are my everything. Without you I really can't cope. In my mind I had planned to propose on your 21st birthday, you know. But things rarely go according to plan. So, Gin will you marry me?" Harry asked with big pleading eyes.

Ginny took a moment to answer, to compose herself. That moment was the longest moment in his entire life. "Yes!" she squealed happily.

A sight of relief escaped from Harry's lips and he put the ring on her left ring finger. Ginny took a good looked at her ring and she could only gasp. It was magnificent, and it was _hers_. "It's beautiful. Thank you." she breath and captured his lips with her own, in a deep kiss. "I love you, too. So much" she whispered against his lips. Harry pulled her in to her arms and buried his head on the crook of her neck.

* * *

"Bonjour, mon amour." Fleur smiled up to her husband, when he entered the kitchen.

"Bonjour, love." He kissed her cheek and took his place next to her. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I learnt everything I needed and prepared a few things." She replied.

"You know, there is a good possibility that they will not want to get married at seventeen and sixteen, right?" Bill said almost amused.

"No, not with these two." Fleur shook her head. She knew things her husband did not. "Did I miss anything interesting, while I was away?"

"Yes, actually. My brother and Hermione told Kingsley about the mission Dumbledore left for Harry." He said troubled. "He has to find and destroy horcruxes."

"Oh mon dieu" the part Veela exclaimed.

"Indeed. Kingsley thought it was best to put a tongue binder on them so that they would not tell anyone else. And I agree, by the way. Then he told me, since I am the expert on the weird and dark stuff. And Merlin, I wish I could help him more. It's not an easy thing to deal with those blasted things."

"You are right. I have heard of those artifacts and they are a nasty piece of work." His wife agreed.

"We should contact them. Offer our help with both the trace and the mission." Bill said.

"I will floo Fred and George."

Harry and Ginny arrived at Godric's Hollow a few hours later. They left the station hand in hand, with happy smiles on their faces. They took their time strolling down the main street, not wanting to make anyone suspicious. They decided to visit they grave yard first and search his parents' graves, if they had been buried there. Harry really hoped so.

* * *

They arrived at the graveyard and began looking for the names of his parents. They were surprised to find many familiar names, like Bones and Abbott, but one stood out more than the others, Dumbledore. Harry felt betrayed. The Headmaster he admired and even saw as a grandfather, never told him anything new about his parents because supposedly he did not know. They had lived in the same town.

Harry shook his head and continued his search. It was not long before he found the gravestone he was looking for. With Ginny by his side.

''Hello mum, dad'' he said ''I finally made it. And, I am not alone. This is Ginny, my lovely fiancée. I know you would have loved her. She is brilliant. I don't know what I would have done without her.'' He let out a breath. '' It's been sixteen years since I last saw you. It has not been easy. And now, it's even worse. Tom Riddle is back. But I will take him down. I promise you.'' Harry conjured a beautiful wreath and placed it on the grave. They stayed a little longer and then they made their way towards the house that once had been Harry's home.

The garden was overgrown with weeds and dead flowers. The garden door was barely hanging. The top half of the house had been blown off. But regardless, Harry felt like he was home. Because this was home. This was his first home.

Holding Ginny's hand, he opened the gate and walked towards the door. The word "Potter Cave" was engraved on the wood of the front door. Harry could imagine his father and Sirius engraving it and his mother on the side rolling her eyes, but secretly loving it. A faint smile crept on his face, as his fingertips trailed the words.

He pushed the door open and walked in to the hallway. Harry looked around. It was an open space plan. From his spot he could see the living room and the kitchen, and he guessed the dinning room was on the kitchen's side. He didn't know how, but Harry knew that everything was just as it was left that fateful night. There were washed plates on the sink, a pair of slippers next to the sofa and baby toys scattered around the floor.

Harry was frozen on his spot, but his mind travelled sixteen years in the past.

' _James, it's his bed time' Lily Potter called from the kitchen._

' _Just a few more minutes, Lils. We are having lots of fun! Aren't we, Harry?" James Potter replied as he threw his son in the air and his giggles filled the room._

 _That lovely moment, however was gone, when the gate was blown open and the wards went on high alert._

' _Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" James yelled as Lily rushed to him._

"Harry?" Ginny's voice brought him back. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. My last memory of this room just hit me. I'm sorry." He turned to her and pulled her close to him.

"That's understandable. Do you want to go upstairs?" Ginny asked him, squeezing his hand.

"No, not today." He shook his head. He couldn't deal with it at that point. He wasn't ready.

"It's okay, we can come back whenever you feel ready."

"Thank you, love. I really don't know what I would do without you." Harry kissed her softly.

"Let's hope that you will not need to figure that out." She said and kissed him once more. "Now, how about we take a walk around the village and then have some lunch?"

"Let's go." He smiled brightly at her.

 **A/N: And she is alive! So, this chapter took forever to write, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Queen Hellen**


End file.
